Organizations in retail, commercial, office, industrial, medical, legal, and other industries generate large individual files. One of the biggest challenges faced by the organizations today involves efficiently and effectively storing the large individual files. As amount of data in the large individual files continues to increase, the organizations are adopting Hadoop to store and manage the same.
The Hadoop is an open source programming framework that offers an efficient and effective method for storing and processing terabytes and petabytes of data. The Hadoop uses Hadoop Distributed File System (HDFS) as its storage system. The HDFS is a cluster of one or more machines with data storage capacity. Individual machines in the cluster are referred to as data nodes. Generally, the organizations use file transfer protocols, such as a Secure Shell File Transfer Protocol (SFTP) to transfer a large file to the data nodes of the HDFS.